Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ046
SJ045 | nback = Czemu Jun tak naprawdę odeszła? | teraz = Starożytność atakuje! (część 1) | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ047 SJ047 | nnext = Starożytność atakuje! (część 2) | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Kabutops anime.png 250px | nzwpl = Starożytność atakuje! (cześć 1) | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 046 | nrjp = 046 | nrodc = 046 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 15 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Okazuje się, że ktoś ukradł zniszczył laboratorium i ukradł maszynę do ożywienia ze skamieliną Aerodactyla. *Okazuje się, że Zespół R ożywił Aerodactyla, który wpadł w szał wraz z innymi prehistorycznymi pokemonami. *Aerodactyl porywa Helen. Debiuty LUDZIE *Profesor Kerby POKEMONY *Kabuto *Kabutops *Omanyte *Omastar *Dugtrio Odcinek Kate, Art i Helen weszli do laboratorium skamielin. Wyglądało jakby przed chwilą przeszło tu tornado. Kate=Co tu się stało? Prof. Kerby=Ktoś ukradł maszynę do ożywiania ze skamieliną Aerodactyla. Ożywili go i wpadł w szał. Rozwalił laboratorium i teraz razem z Kabuto, Kabutopsem, Omynyte'em i Omastarem atakują ludzi i pokemony. OPENING Art=Czy zrobili coś Sabrinie? Sala jest zamknięta... Prof. Kerby=Nie, chyba nie. Nie wiem czemu wyjechała, ale powinna nie długo wrócić. Kate=Mamy nadzieję. Chcemy zdobyć piątą Odznakę. Helen=Dobra, właściwie po co nas pan wezwał? Prof. Kerby=Musicie mi pomóc w odnalezieniu zapędzeniu pokemonów z powrotem do laboratorim. Plan jest taki: Mój Dugtrio pójdzie pod ziemią, Pidgeot Kate i Butterfree Arta będą szukać z powietrza, Muk Kate na bagnach, Wartortle Kate i Poliwag Arta w jeziorach, Bulbasaur Kate i Ivysaur Arta na łące, zaś Vulpix Kate, Growlithe Arta, Charmeleon, Ninetales i Arcanine Helen poszukają w między budynkami, Pikachu Arta i Jolteon Helen poszukają w elektrowni. Dragonair Arta i Dratini Kate i Helen zostają z trenerami. My w tym czasie również będziemy szukać. Wszystko jasne? Kate=Jak słońce! A nie lepiej byłoby się rozdzielić? Ja i Art poszukalibyśmy na zachodzie miasta, a pan i Helen na wschodzie? Helen=Zgadzam się, ale lepiej ja z tobą pójdę, a Art z profesorem. Po ostatnim lepiej nie zostawiać was samych. Kate=To on zaczął! Art=Taa, jasne! Prof. Kerby=Dobra, dzieciaki, nie czas na kłótnie! Kate=Ech, dobra... zaraz ma pan jeszcze jakiegoś pokemona poza Dugtrio? Przecież pan też musi się jakoś obronić przed rozszalałym Aerodactylem... Prof. Kerby=Nie, Dugtrio to mój jedyny pokemon, ale bez obaw. Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte i Omastar mnie znają, więc chyba mnie nie zaatakują. Art=Oby miał pan rację! Prof. Kerby=No dobra, ruszamy! Pokemony ruszyły na swoje stanowiska poszukiwań. Kate i Helen rozdzielili się z Artem i Kerbym. Helen=Ee... Kate, naprawdę musimy iść do sali w Viridian? Kate=No jasne, że tak. Tam jest Odznaka... No i chyba nie chcesz by Mewtwo stał się najokrutniejszym pokemonem na świecie? Helen=Nie, ale... nie ważne. *U Arta i Kerby'ego. Art=Cicho jak makiem zasiał. Prof. Kerby=Ta cisza jest podejrzana. *U Wartortle'a i Poliwaga: Wartortle=War wartortle! Poliwag=Poli poliwag! Pokemony zauważyły Omanyte'a i Omastara. Po krótkiej walce pokonały prehistoryczne pokemony. Wartortle wziął na grzbiet Omastara. Poliwag chciał wziać Omanyte;a, ale okazał się dla niego za ciężki, więc i jego wziął Wartortle. Pokemony wypłynęły na powierzchnię i zaczęły szukać trenerów. CO TO ZA POKEMON? *U Bulbasaur i Ivysuaura. Bulbasaur i Ivysaur zauważyli Kabuto i Kabutopsa. Po krótkiej walce pokonali prehistoryczne pokemony. Bulbasaur wzięła na grzbiet Kabuto, a Ivysaur Kabutopsa i zaczęli szukać trenerów. *U Kate i Helen. Helen=Słyszysz? Kate=To Aerodactyl... zaraz... To Giga Wstrząs! Uciekać! Dratini, Gniew Smoka! Helen=Ty też, Drakonas! Gniew Smoka jednak nie zatrzymał Aerodactyla, który chwycił Helen i odleciał. Kate=Helen! Helen=Aaaa! Pomocy! Kate=Dratini, musimy odnaleźć Arta i Karby'ego! Dratini i Drakonas:Dratini! Kate wraz z Dratini i Drakonasem pobiegła na poszukiwanie Arta i Kerby'ego. Znalazła ich w laboratorium. Prof. Kerby=Wartortle i Poliwag znaleźli Omanyte'a i Omastara, a Bulbasaur i Ivysaur Kabuto i Kabutopsa. Został jeszcze Aerodactyl... A gdzie Helen? Kate=Aerodactyl ją porwał. Dratini i Drakonas użyły Gniewu Smoka, ale nic to nie dało. Jego Giga Wstrząs jest naprawdę poteżny. Prof Kerby=Drakonas? Kate=No tak, Helen daje imiona pokemonom. Prof Kerby=Dobra, idziemy po resztę waszych pokemonów i mojego Dugtrio i razem poszukamy Aerodactyla i Helen. Czy uda się uwolnić Helen? Czy Aerodactyl uspokoi się? Zobaczycie w drugiej części odcinka. CO TO ZA POKEMON?=To Omastar! CDN